Keeper of Elements
by The Sacred Heart 2
Summary: Torn had no choice but to leave his daughter so she would be safe.Knowing she would be trained in becoming a warrior like he was,he left to serve in the war in Haven City.9 years later,Kelsey goes to find him & soon finds what her Destiny is.JxOC
1. Ch1 The Dance of the Night

A/N: Ok, this is my second fic so be nice. Now, the people who are wondering when **Jak **will come in, he'll be in the fifth chapter. The three first chapters is about Torn and his daughter, Kelsey. So please read even if you wanted to read about Jak first but I wanted it to go this way so it brings more suspense to the rising action. So don't hate me because I made up a character(s). Trust me, I believe after the second or third chapter you'll be wanting to read more of this story. I hope... Well, that said, please read my fic, enjoy and review!

**Couples**: Jak/Kelsey, Keira/OC, and... I forgot but I'll remember in a few more chapters or so.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything owned by Naughty Dog but only the made up towns (places), and people in this story.

Chapter One: The Dance of the Night

"Father! Father!" a little girl ran down the sandy hill road with grass popping ever so rarely in the desert sand as she descended the road. Her weavy, brown hair swayed in the air as the wind blew upon her. The child had a one strape tank-top that showed her stomach; a little short skirt that revealed her outside thighs while its length was as long as them. The child's skin was tan as the light, brown sand with her clothes only just a tad darker color as her tiny feet left footsteps in the sand like a trail for someone to find their way back.

A red transporter, which had the Krimson Guard sign at it, was at the bottom of the hill. A man stepped out of it. He had a KG's outfit on without the armor and a brown duffle bag behind his back he carried. His brown/red, dreadlocks hair blew with the wind as his pale skin seemed a little dirty from whatever he was doing with his face having tattoos printed on it. The man's blue eyes searched the landscape for the voice that called to him and caught sight of a girl running towards him.

He smiled and crouched on the ground with arms wide open as she ran in them, wrapping her arms around his neck. The man wrapped his arms around her and stood up with her in his arms." It's so good to see you, Kelsey," he said as he made her face him. She smiled at him as her hair fell under her shoulders gracefully.

"As it is good to see you, Father," he kissed her on the cheek and walked up the dirt road.

When the two reached the top of the hill, they gazed down at the village, which had children running and playing. The women doing the tapestry, food, farming, and laundry as the men were fishing, farming, training, cutting meat at the butchery or making weapons.

The village, Nodina, was a normal size village with about twenty to thirty huts or so. The huts looked quite similar to houses, which a few were two stories, but all having a round structure to them. There was some grass patches in the village but in the center of Nodina was a huge, dirt circle which was for dances or ceremonies only.

Since Nodina was more in a great basin in small width, sand covering the entire area, their weather was basically the desert heat with only the wind to keep them cool. Yet, they did have a field and farming over the next hill, the only plain that was there in the area with a forest on the other side of it.

The girls and women in the village wore dresses that were not fancy at all, but just casual for the conditions. Mainly, dresses would have no sleeves at all, but its length went just under their knees. Colors of the dresses were normally a solid color with golden designs at it to make it unique. The boys and men in the village wore brown pants and only solid colors for shirts or no shirt at all. Kelsey, though, was one of the few girls who didn't wear dresses in the village, which was known about but uncommon at the same time.

Everyone wore brown sandles that were straped on or the men wore brown boots. Well, the adults would wear shoes because the children didn't care so much for shoes as the elders.

The village, Nodina, was well known by Spargus, the four villages that traded with them, and Haven City. Nodina was known for being part of " The Five villages"- a league that had started five centuries ago. Since Nodina was settled in the hot, scorching sands, its nickname had been " The Desert Village". The people from the very village were known to have the greatest "Long-Knive" fighters (warriors), raise and breed the best leapers to sell, something that every man, woman, and child were proud about.

The other four villages also had their own unique warrior style that was known for which region they were from: Sarea, The Mountain Village, was known for their "Thrower" fighters. Kendranis, The Island Village, was known for their " Spear " fighters. Rohona, The Forest Village, was known for their " Archer" fighters, and Comeral, The Plains Village, was known for their " Sword" fighters.

Every villlage had warriors and made sure they were trained hard so they can match each other's strength in the tournaments in Comeral, a tradition that had been passed down since the beginning of The Five Villages.

" Are you going to enter the tournament this year?" Kelsey asked curiously as she was carried down to the village by her father.

" Most likely not. I don't have time to train because of my job like last year."

" Can't you just get a month off or something. The Baron will understand since it's something you do in The Five Villages."

The man with dreadlocks chuckled at this as he entered the village, his sapphire eyes catching sight of a plump, old man.

" Guess what Chief Leron is going to do about now." The man said to his daughter as he was indicating to the slightly large, old man.

" Yell that you arrived here to the whole village?" Kelsey answered with a questionable tone as the the chief looked over to their way, her father smirking at this before saying:

" Exactly."

Leron had a huge grin on his face as he saw who it was that had came in the village. Laughing a little at the sight before opening his big mouth.

"Torn! Everyone! Torn is back!" hollered Chief Leron The whole village stopped what they were doing and came to greet the man, who was known as Torn. He put down Kelsey and greeted them all with his daughter at his side. The elf saw a woman standing on her porch with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Her skin was as tan as his daughter's and hair as brown as hers. She was wearing brown sandles and a green dress with a goldon design plastered on top of it as her brown eyes gazed at his, but not to friendly.

He sighed, knowing that she was angry at him still for taking up this job and going off to protect a city for people that wasn't his kind. They sometimes got in fights about him always leaving. "Kelsey, stay here," Torn told his daughter. She obeyed and stood where she was.

Torn walked over to the young women." Hello Erika," he said.

"Torn. I see you came back," she said almost bitterly.

"I see you haven't changed much since I've seen you," he said with the same kind of tone. Erika made a low growl in her throat and was about to say something to him, but was cut off by the leader of Nodina. "Everyone, we are going to dance tonight at the circle 'till we can dance no more for Torn returning home!" yelled Chief Leron. Everybody cheered except Torn and Erika." We must prepare for the dance!" after Leron announced that, everyone started to chat about it as they went back to what they were doing earlier before going to get ready.

The Krimson Guard's daughter couldn't stand being patient any longer after the announcement and ran to where both of her parents were.

"I can't wait to dance!" exclaimed Kelsey as she ran to her father. " I must put on my bracelets and markings," she ran up the stairs, into her room, and shutting the door behind her. Torn smirked at this, "She loves to dance, doesn't she?" Erika nodded.

" Yes...she is growing up so fast and beating up more boys these days. Torn! I wish you wouldn't encourage her in becoming a warrior! Now she's practicing with your knives that you left here! And I'm not talking about the ones you got when becoming a warrior!" exclaimed Erika in a high pitch voice that was mixed with anger and worriness.

"Well, is that so? I better teach her how to use them properly so she won't get hurt, and-" but was cut off.

"TORN!"

The man winced a little," I can't believe your so worked up at this! You should be proud of her being the only girl who can kick a boy's ass everyday," he said and walked in the house, passing Erika on the way.

The house wasn't really big. Only a small two story house with only a bedroom upstairs and a small kitchen, a little living room with a couch, and a bedroom downstairs. Erika went to the sink and started to wash the dishes viciously. "I can't believe you, Torn. You encourage her in things that are not common for a girl, but a boy. She should be making tapestrys and cooking and doing what all girls do in the village. For God's sakes! She doesn't even wear a dress!" she started to scrub really hard on a pot.

" I don't understand why you're so upset at this. Our daughter is a very gifted child," said Torn while watching her.

" Gifted, she is, " Erika began without turning to the male elf next to her, " but that is **not**what I'm upset about."

" Then what is? Is it because she's becoming a warrior?"

A pause, then," Girls aren't meant to be **_warriors_**, Torn. Girls are meant to do what other girls are meant to do. Not practice every hour a day to train to become something that they can't. That includes Kelsey about becoming a warrior. She can't and will **not** become a Long-Knive fighter-a **_warrior_** - because I don't want to be the only mother that has a daughter that acts like a son."

" My- **_our _**daughter does not act like a son. She's better than a boy or son in the whole village as far as I know!"

" You don't see it, do you? She only wants to become a warrior to this village because of **_you_**. Because she knows that you and I wanted a son and **not** a daughter in this family so she decides to become something stupid just to become the son we always wanted!"

" That is enough, Erika! I don't want you to talk shit about the child- the **_only_** child- we have! What is a matter with you? You should be ashame of yourself! "

Erika dropped the pot and scubber in the sink, making a CLANK sound. " I'll be out...visiting someone right now," she left the house while slamming the front door behind her. Torn sighed at this, _"_ _Why is she so difficult?" _he thought. He decided to see how his daughter was doing on preparing.

Torn walked up the spiral staircase to reach a tiny hall that led to a wooden door. The Nodinean walked to his daughter's room, turned the doorknub to hear a CLICK sound, and opened it up to reveal the inside of the room.

There was a bed under a window and a small desk on the other side, and a dresser with all her clothes in it. In the middle of the room on the hardwood floor was his daughter sitting indian style. She was wearing the same clothes, but had a golden bracelet on each of her ankles and in her little hand was a small paint brush with black ink on it as a small bottle of ink was in front of her. The girl was trying to make a design on her two wrist, but she always messed up."Do you need any help on that?" the girl turned around, being startled.

"You scared me, Father," she said while her amber, brown eyes stared in his blue eyes.

" You should always know if someone is around. You must use your sight, hearing, and smell as well to always know that. Remember that, Kelsey, if you are to become a true warrior," said Torn and walked right up to her and sat down.

" I wish that was true..." she said quietly as Torn took her wrist and the paintbrush. He took a glance in her eyes and saw that they were filled sadness.

" What do you mean you wish it is true? It is true. You are a warrior-Well, a person training to be a warrior, I should say."

"That's not what she says."

"Who? Who says that it's not true?"

"Mother."

Torn thought it was Erika who had said that after the little "talk" they had in the kitchen not to long ago " Do not believe in everything she says, Kelsey. Your mother is not always right," He started to make a drawing of a bracelet on each of her wrist with a diamond in the center with a weavy line connecting the diamond's both sides. He soon dotted her forehead in a row after his first completion.

" There," Torn said, "All done, My Little Warrior," the child stared at her designs then back to her father with a smile after he called her by the nickname he had given her a few years ago. "Thank you. Now aren't you suppose to get ready too, Father?" she asked while tilting her head like a curious dog would. He smiled at this.

" Yes, I do and I will do that right now. Shouldn't you be doing your _chores_ before tonight?" it was his turn to tilt his head to the side. Kelsey blushed at this a little from embrassment.

"I guess I forgot. I'll go do them right now," she scampered out of the room and out the front door to do her chores. Torn smirked at this and went down stairs to get ready.

**_Evening in Nodina_**

It was six o'clock and the sun was starting to go down, "Father, are you ready? We have to get to the CIRCLE!" yelled Kelsey.

" I'm ready, I'm ready... Stop hurrying me," said Torn. He was wearing brown pants and a red shirt that wasn't buttoned that revealed his stomach and chest. He wore no shoes either.

The two went outside walking to the circle while their feet left footprints.

When they got there, the whole village was there. Sitting and waiting for their leader to come. Torn and Kelsey did the same thing. It was a few minites before Chief Leron came. He was wearing a purple robe with gold trimmings on it with sandles, too. His short wild, white hair was waving gently in the wind,

" People of Nodina," he started. "We are all here for celebrating Torn's return from Haven City and are very grateful that he is well. We wish that he is well and fine when he must return to there," silence was all you heard when Leron paused. " But he is here with us right now so let us dance 'till we can NOT DANCE AT ALL!"

There were drums that started to play and wooden flutes that did the same as the people of Nodina stood up and did the dances and steps that were taught for the songs. People sang along with them just as Leron sang the next one:

_Leron_

_The stars and moons gaze down on us,_

_As we gaze upon them._

_Secretly enchanted by our beauty as_

_they wished they were just like us..._

_Flute does a little thing_

_Leron _

_The moon wishes it is the sun sometimes, _

_getting its only chance when it is the day_

_when it becames a ghostly eclispes, _

_blinding us with the light it processes_

_more brightly than the very sun_

_So how can we help such things as these,_

_that brightens our lives everyday,_

_through the darkness we are scared_

_ of?_

_We tell them the truth..._

_We tell them the truth that they are _

_the ones with the true light..._

_The whole village_

_la la la lee la la la..._

_la la la...la.. la la la_

_la la la lee la la la..._

_la la la...la..la la la_

_The whole village and Leron_

_la la la lee la la la..._

_la la la...la..la la la_

_la la la lee la la la..._

_la la la...la..la la la_

_(They do this twice)_

Torn watched as his daughter sung and stepped to the music as he did the same. Everytime she moved, her little skirt would flutter as her hair swayed in the air while she followed everyone who were dancing around the circle. Her hands were high in the air as she stepped at the right beat like everyone else.

_Leron_

_The sun loves the feeling of heat_

_as it dispites the cold._

_Wondering why it does such thing_

_as we sometimes do the opposite._

_flute does the same thing as last time_

_The sun wishes so despretely,_

_to love the cold and heat_

_as you and I._

_Asking itself why he must_

_be forced to like what he must_

_and not the other way around?_

_The truth will come..._

_The truth will come to when we tell it so..._

_Flute does the same thing as last time_

_starts out slow_

_La..la la lee la la.._

_faster_

_La la la...la... la la la_

_normal speed_

_la la la lee la la_

_la la la...la...la la la_

Kelsey clapped her hands to the beat as she danced and sang with Torn doing the same. He watched his daughter dance like all the other children were doing, but her dancing seemed more magical everytime she stepped. It was like she was one with the wind that blew and the music that played.

_The whole village and Leron_

_la la la lee la la la_

_la la la...la...la la la_

_la la la lee la la la_

_la la la...la...la la la_

_six times they do this_

_Leron_

_So why does the moon and sun_

_wish so despretely?_

_For things we have and they do not?_

_They ask us that they want it_

_But we tell them they have the greatest power._

_Oh yes, we tell them that they have the light _

_for night... and... DAY!_

_(Background is half of the village singing the La la lee part)_

Dance and dance the people in Nodina did until the moons passed over their heads. The pounding of their feet were the echo of another drum as their sweat was the only thing that kept them cool. Kelsey spun while still going in the right direction as everyone else while she clapped her hands together.

Torn picked her up and placed her on his shoulders as he danced to the beat like everyone else. She clapped her hands while he held on to her to make sure she didn't fall. He heard her laughing and he smiled at this as his steps went faster like everyone elses while he loved seeing his daughter happy because it always made him smile.

They danced until the moons no longer were in the sky, but the morning's sunlight appeared over the mountains as everyone went home feeling exhausted." That was fun," breathed out Kelsey as she was placed in bed and tucked in.

" Yeah...that was,"said Torn."You go to sleep now. You had a long day and you need your energy for tomorrow or should I saw, later today," he kissed her on the forehead and headed towards the door.

"Goodnight..."he heard her say while yawning at the same time.

" Goodnight," he said back and closed the door behind him and headed to his room.

He fell on the bed while putting the covers over him. Torn went to sleep instantly while his muscles relaxed, but before he did he knew that Erika wasn't at the dance, nor was she here. The Nodinean elf knew that she was with the guy who she was having a affair as he knew that Erika and him didn't love each other. They got a divorce the last time he was here, with Chief Leron divorcing them because Torn found out Erika was having a affair, making sure she didn't knew with the exception of their love...vanquished.

He still remembered when he fell in love with her at fifthteen and got married that same year while many marriages in the village were arranged from the parents of the child. They're were a few parents that decided not to have a arrange marriges for their children.

Erika had Kelsey when he was sixteen years old and watched her grew as Torn also became a Krimson Guard a few months later. When his daughter was one years old, that was when Erika and him started to drift apart.That was when she started seeing 'him'. Four years later, he turns twenty years old and gets a divorce that was two months ago. The Nodineans in the village that never were married to a arrange marriage could have divorces, but because there was so few people, there were barely divorces at all.

While Torn was married to Erika, life wasn't so happy and wonderful as he had expected, but more like hell to him! The only thing that came out good from that marriage was his daughter, Kelsey. Torn's only daughter and child whom he loved dearly.

Even though he wanted a son just as everyone else wanted him to do because he was the greatest fighter (warrior) in all of the Five Villages, Erika didn't want another child. Making it where he would never have the son he wanted and needed. Only men were meant to become warriors for their villages, that he knew (except for Spargus and Haven City.). Women were allowed to become warriors too but it was something that was not chosen by choice. Only the father could choose it for them.

Torn thought that the warriors in his family line had failed, but just as hope started to disappear, Kelsey came up to him at three-years-old saying, " I'm going to be the best warrior that no one has ever seen!"

To anyone, it would have been a joke to laugh at, but to Torn, he knew that she wasn't joking. He saw a fire burning in her eyes that day like she was about to battle, and he knew, from that moment, that his family line of warriors had not ended. Torn felt guilty for judging his daughter going to be like all the other females in the village, forgetting that his blood runs in her veins.

Even if she wasn't the son he wanted, Kelsey was his daughter, a child that was better than any boy he had seen competing with her in almost everything, but above all, he loved her so much.

He would protect her from all dangers, even if it meant he gave his life for her. Torn would do that as he would try and make her happy just to see her smile, but what he hoped was that Kelsey would marry who she loved and hope that person loves her back.

Torn hoped and wished that the the person she loves is the person she is meant to be with so she wouldn't go through what her father and mother had to go through.

This time, he would wait and see if his wish would come true.

**_The next day at 12 o'clock in the afternoon_**

Torn woke up at the sun's light shining on him and the sound of someone in the kitchen. He was alerted at once and grabbed his curved knife behind his pillow. The elf got up and headed towards the kitchen ready at hand. His footing was quiet as he peeked behind the corner, only to see his daughter just getting a bowl of rice.

He hid his knife behind him when she turned around. "Morning or should I say good afternoon. It is 12 o'clock," Torn smirked at this. It was kind of funny, well, to him it was. He didn't know if anyone else would have thought of it funny, but he did.

"Really? I wouldn't have known. I'll be right back. I forgot to do something in the bedroom," he went back in the room and placed his curve knife under the pillow and came back in the kitchen. He too, got a bowl and put some rice in it and sat at the small round table across from his daughter.

"So...what have you been doing this whole time while I was gone?" Torn asked as he took a spoonful of the rice. It tasted cold, but at the same time good if you were hungry. Considering that rice, bread, grapes, corn and hog meat were the main foods around here. Fish was very hard to find these days which was almost everyone's favorite food.

"Well, I've been doing my chores and Mother has been trying to make me do girly stuff or wear a dress. One time she made me wear a dress by force, but I took it off while I was at the river and Mother started to yell at me because I was running with my underwear on!" Torn started to laugh at what Kelsey said last. He couldn't believe she ran in her underwear!

He caught his breath before he spoke again," Your Mother told me that you were messing with my knifes. Without my permission either," his voice was stern and the girl lowered her head.

"Let's see how good you are."

Kelsey's head shot straight up with a toothy grin." Can I use your special ones?" she asked in a begging voice almost. Torn smirked because the special ones were his finest knives he owns with the fact that they were is warrior knives, knowing how much his daughter had an eye on it for so long.

" Just because I'm in a good mood, you can borrow them for today. Finish your rice and we'll go out to the field to practice," the two finished their bowls of rice, put them in the sink, and went to his bedroom to get their weapons.

Torn just got his curve knife while he gave Kelsey his 'special' ones. The

finest weapons he had as they were really for warriors that had worked hard for them, those knifes. They were thin and long with a slight curve in the metal that looked like silver. It was still sharp and the gold handle was very cold to the touch."These knives seem a little too big for a five-year-old," he said while comparing how tall she was to them, and he was right. The knifes were almost as tall as her, but he didn't care.

The two were already dress with Torn, in his brown pants and white button shirt with brown boots. Kelsey in the same outfit as yesturday (but she washed it when she woke up. Except this time she had no jewerly or drawings on her.)

With their knifes, the two headed towards the field to practice.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ok, now I know that was long and probably stupid and think Torn isn't so tough or mean but trust me, he's only nice and heart-warming to his daughter but to everyone else that he doesn't like, he gives them the attitude that we all love about him but only a little bit. He doesn't want to yell at so his daughter can hear him, you know?

So, if you wanted more action, the next chapter definitely has more action so don't be disappointed. Well, please review and tell me what you thought of it and if I should continue this fic that I find rather good... in my mind since I know what will happen.

Well, see ya!

The Sacred Heart 2


	2. Ch2 From Practice in the Field to Fight

Thank you for the reviews. Even if it was two but who cares. Reviews are still reviews. Well, read this chapter and see if it's better.

Disclaimer: Naughty Dog owns property of all the Jak and Daxter things but The Five Villages, added places, and made up characters are my property. Thank you very much.

Chapter two: From Practice in the Field to Fighting in the Woods

Even if Torn barely had time to visit his daughter, that didn't stop him from training her. After a day rest from the never-ending work cycles he must do to earn money for his child, the tattooed elf made sure that while upbringing her, he would teach a new tactic each time he returned to Nodina and practiced with her until it became second nature to her. He seemed to be succeeding in it, too.

Except, today he wanted to review in everything he had taught her so far and see if she remembered anything. The first thing he wanted to go over was how she was doing in blocking. That was a tecnique that every person becoming a warrior, or is already one, should know. It is one of the basic rules that Torn's father had taught him.

&&&&

The Nodinean child continued putting all her effort into trying to beat the one person she never could, her father. "Block Kelsey, you must learn to block or your foes will take advantage of that!" Torn exclaimed as his daughter fell to the ground again for the eleveth time or so.

The older Nodinean elf was using a long, wooden stick that he had found earlier to practice with her so he wouldn't accidently wound her with his curve knife which was attached to the side of his pants. His daughter was panting a little from what she believed to be "intense workout" as she puts it. Plus, the sun was beating on them from being on top of them with its heat. "I'm...trying," she puffed out.

"Well, you must try harder. Now try again."

Kelsey got back on her feet and put her knives up, putting her feet in the right position to begin another practice round of blocking with her father. Torn swung down on her from above fast. She blocked them quickly. He lifted the stick off and tried for her side, but she also blocked that by crossing the two knives together.

Torn swung under her feet to trip her, but Kelsey saw it and jumped over it and went to kick it out of his hands. He saw this and pulled up his weapon fast then went to hit her back. Kelsey saw the stick from the corner of her eye and turned around to block it, but the force of it made her fall back while her father had the advantage now. She fell on her back, hard but had no time to react to it as she had to roll fast so the stick wouldn't slam into her.

With her foot, she kicked it out of his hands and went to stab him in the stomach, but he flipped over her, grabbed the stick and put it over her neck so it was pressing on her throat, but gently. "Better," he said. " Your kick was very surprising, but I was reviewing blocking, not getting: rid of your enemy's weapon," Torn loosened his grip on the stick and stood up.

"Now, time to review on your fighting, My Little Warrior," Torn seemed to order.

He reviewed Kelsey on everything. One of them was what she had done earlier, how to strike the weapon out of the foes hands. Another was how to see when an enemy was going to attack or how to trick an enemy when you were going to strike.

He also reviewed her how to kick in the air and flip backwards and frontward. She still didn't do the flips right and failed in every attempt she made. "Just keep praticing and you'll get it," Torn said while seeing her land on her back again. He grimaced at this...once more.

The two reviewed for hours in what the Nodinean learned until the afternoon soon rolled into being evening. " Good job, Kelsey," Torn said." Next time, we won't review and I'll teach you how to do one-on-one, and I'm not just saying your fists. I already know you can fight in hand combat," Kelsey giggled at that. He looked at her, seeing how she was all sweaty and tired like himself. " Let's go to river to wash up a little before heading home," the girl nodded and they both went to the woods as the long grass that they walked in tickled their ankles and legs.

It was pretty quick to get to the river inside the woods. Kelsey fell to her knees right next to the slow current of water and scooped it up with her hands to drink. Torn kneeled next to her and did the same thing. He swallowed slowly so to savor the taste as the coolness of the water helped his dry throat. He drank a couple of more scoops before he relaxed against a rock and watched his daughter wash her face.

Kelsey dried her face with her arm and stood up," Are you ready to go, Father?" she asked. He was about to answer when he heard a rustle near by.

Torn got up instantly, with his curve knive in his hand." Kelsey. Get behind me," he whispered hastily. The girl ran behind him with her knives ready at hand, but from the glance of her face her father caught, you can tell she was a scared. Torn, though, wasn't scared at all, but only made sure that his daughter was safe from whatever was making the noise that had a threatening tone to it.

He heard it again, near a bush and this time heard a low growl. It was almost hissing, but it sounded more then just one, almost like a few Metal Heads._"Wait! Metal Heads!" _thought Torn." Kelsey, be careful. We're dealing with Metal Heads...and more than one," he whispered behind his back. He didn't get a reply, but hoped that she understood.

Something jumped out of the bush suddenly and in the air was none other than a Metal Head that the Nodinean had told his child, with its razor, sharp claws and teeth that bared out towards him. One of its claws was determined to take a chunk out of him from up above as it gave that sadistic look like all the others like it. Torn lifted his knife just in time to block it.

The Metal Head jumped back and hissed in anger. Torn got in his fighting position with his curve knife while protecting his daughter.

The Metal Head striked again, slashing at him with such ease, but Torn blocked every last one of them and this time he attacked the creature. He cut its arm making an uneven black line in it as the horrid thing hissed from it and jumped at Torn, causing him to fall backwards while the Metal Head was on top of him. Kelsey had got out of the way and stood there watching her father helplessly.

She was panicing and frighten at what she saw while didn't know what to do. The Nodinean child heard some hisses at her right. As she turned her head, Kelsey saw three more of the devilish creatures stalking on her. Torn saw this at the corner of his eye and yelled, "RUN! KELSEY RUN!" She didn't have to hear it twice and turned around to run but saw the river in front of her now; she hopped on the rocks as fast as she could without falling and landing on her feet on the other side, running as fast as she could with the Metal Heads right on her pursuit.

Torn saw her run while trying to fight off the Metal Head on top of him. Its claws dug in his wrists as he held them in front of him as his hands clutched his opponents hand to try and puch him off. His curve knife was right beside him, but he couldn't get it. The Nodinean elf could smell the creature's breath on his face as some of its saliva dripped on him. He gagged from the smell of it as it had the odor of a person who hadn't taken a shower for two months.

The Metal Head snapped its jaws at him, trying to bite his face, but couldn't by Torn pushing him back. With all his strength, Torn twisted one of the hands of the Metal Head. It howled in pain as it arched up, giving a advantage for Torn to kick it off him. The malformed creature fell on its side, while trying to get up with its hurt paw.

Torn wasted no time and grabbed his curve knife while his wrists were hurting him. They stung from the skin being scratched there, but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting to his daughter, but he had to get rid of this thing first.

"You wanna fight? I'll give you a fight," Torn spat out coldly to the Metal Head. As if the thing heard him, it got in a fighting position as he did the same.

They circled each other while both tried to stare down the other to strike first. It was the Metal Head who went as it charged to slice Torn's stomach open, but he already saw it coming.

Torn jumped out of the way and kicked it in the face, making the beast fumble backwards a little as its face was screwed up from the hit. The elf jumped in the air and made a flip as he came down on the creature. With his curve knife above his head, he saw the Metal Head look above and it was about to move out of the way, but it was too slow.

Torn slammed his weapon into creature's head where its gem was held. He felt the Metal Head froze and its breathing start to become heavier. It fell to the ground with a THUMP as its golden gem on top of its head fell out with dark eco coming out of it.

Torn pulled his curve knife out of the Metal Head and just held it in his hand. His eyes gazed over the beast as black blood was pouring out of its head, but it was still breathing...barely. "Pitiful," Torn spat out and sliced its throat. It made a gurgle sound and let its last breath out. The Metal Head became limp and just laid there...dead.

With his hands covered with his opponents blood and his own, Torn ran the direction where his daughter was, praying that she was okay.

_** Meanwhile, farther in the forest **_

The girl ran and ran with the three Metal Heads behind her. She seemed like she was running forever and was getting tired, her panting increasing with every step, but never did she stopped. Her feet was hurting her as she had to run over rocks and twigs on the dirt ground with her barefeet.

Kelsey forced her weak body to work harder while jumping over tree trunks and under tree's limbs until she reached a dead end. A never ending wall that would take days to climb, stood in her way for safety. She stared at the cliff's wall, but turned around quickly to greet her three foes. The Nodinean child was scared, _very_ scared as her breathing was heavy from the lack of oxygen.

They surrounded her as she subconsciously walked backwards, but didn't go far when her back hit the cold, jagged wall behind her. She squeezed her eyes shut. This was it for her as she knew she was going to die, here in the woods where her father would never find her. If he was still alive.

As Kelsey thought that, something inside her began to get angry. What if that stupid Metal Head killed him? What then? If she died, no one would ever find them. Would she just die like a coward?

"No.."

Her voice sounded...deadly. She opened her eyes fast, glaring her eyes like daggers at the three Metal Heads. They stopped in their tracks while looking a little confuse from the way the child glared at them. Kelsey smirked evilly as she got in her fighting position like she had done this before. Not like practicing with her father, but like she was going to fight to the death.

And she was...

Kelsey felt this new kind of power in her unlock, or blossom inside her. It was like she knew exactly what to do, but being a different person at the same time. The power felt alien to her, but she loved the feeling of it.

The feeling of seeing them beg for mercy at her feet, bleed at her hands as well as causing them pain, with a sick desire of watching them die. It made her want to have this thought become reality...this thought of torment to her opponents so she could enjoy such pain.

It was almost like she felt a loving affection to such a horrid thought.

And she did...

Kelsey charged at the right one as it was surprise seeing her. With the two knifes she held in her hands, Kelsey went to its throat and puncturing its vocal box while seeing the end of the knife come out at the back of its neck. Blood seeped onto the knife and trailed over her arm as she smiled wickedly. " Yes...bleed for me...I want to see this," She pulled the knife out of it, making its blood spill on the ground. The Metal Head fell to the ground while making a hoarse sound before it died.

She turned around to the two that watched at what she just did and smirked at them. They stepped back a little, becoming rather not that interested in her. " What? You guys don't want to play now?" she asked like an innocent child would as she smiled at them." You did before, remember? We were playing that you guys had to try and kill me to win? Well, now I'm it and its my turn to get you guys, but who to get first?" she said while acting like she was thinking.

One of them got enough courage to step up to her with its head high," I guess your first. Come on, let's see what your made of," she announced while just standing there. The Metal Head ran at her as it tried to dig its claws in her abdoman, but Kelsey flipped over it and stood behind it.

The Metal head saw this and turned around. With one of its claws, it punctured the girl in her left forearm near her albow. Its claw went through both sides ( without going through the bone) as it smirked at what it just did. "You shouldn't have done that," the malformed beast looked up with the girl just staring blankly at it with no pain showing on her face.

It froze up suddenly as if it couldn't move because it was stuck. It was literally stuck somehow, but knew for sure it was the child's purpose. " Have you ever felt a sword or knife that had just come out of a fire?" she asked while her knife started to became a orange and red color as the center in her amber, brown eyes went black. When the Metal Head did nothing, Kelsey smirked. "No? Well, now you will!" she stuck the knife in the Metal Head's arm. The creature shrieked in pain by the heat as it tried to writher its arm out of it, making its claw slice the top of the gril's arm by a cenimeter.

Kelsey pulled the knife out of it and cut the creature's arm off. It howled in pain while it tried to stop the black blood pouring from its no longer arm from flowing out. The girl pulled the claw out of her that was still attached to the hand that was attached to the arm and dropped it to the ground, "Time to put you out of your misery," she said and with no effort what so ever. She sliced the Metal Head in half with both of her knives as the two halfs fell to the ground, making blood splatter from her actions everywhere. A golden gem from its head fell out for her reward of killing it, but Kelsey stomped on it, making it shatter to liquid.

"Your turn," she said and turned around to greet the last one of her chasers that had its golden eyes wide open. It stepped back a little as she walked towards it with her enemies' blood on her clothes with those haunting, black eyes. She started to speak to the Metal Head that didn't make sense.

"Fire... for giving me strength..."

The creature stepped back until it hit the rocky wall. Its eyes just watched in horror at the girl.

"Water...for keeping me alive..."

The child started to smirk evilly as she watched the Metal Head helplessly try to find where it could run. It began to try to climb the walls but didn't progress in the tinest bit.

"Earth...for molding my body..."

The beast gave up and turned around to meet Kelsey's piercing eyes and... its fate.

"Wind...for giving me life..."

The girl was now in front of it. Smirking at it as the Metal Head trembled from what she was going to do- knowing what she was going to do.

"Darkness...for my hatred..."

The creature of darkness could feel her breath on its face. It could of bitten her- killed her, but it was scared to death to even do anything.

"Light...for protecting my soul..."

That was the last thing he heard from her as she stuck the knife in its cold-blooded, heart. The last thing it saw before it died was her face with the sadistic smile on her face, her eyes looking like they were Hell's entrance themselves.

The Metal Head slid to the ground and was limp as she ripped the knife out of it. Blood slid down her arm as she began to laugh insanely from the sight she saw.

The feeling that Kelsey felt was wonderful. Seeing all that blood come out of those Metal Heads as their life slipped away from them because of her, made her feel proud of herself. She enjoyed watching their deaths and wanted to see more.

Kelsey loved the scent of their blood on her as loving the feeling of them being scared of her. She wanted more of that. Wanting to kill more, to see blood and death around her while wanting to see them suffer so she could drown in her sick pleasure she got from it.

"KELSEY! WHERE ARE YOU KELSEY!"

That voice? It sounded familiar to her... Very familiar. The feelings she felt before- killing- blood- death- started to fade away as her eyes went back to their original color.

Then...pain.

It shot up her body quickly like electricity would. The most pain she felt was on her left arm as it thobbed with it increasingly. She held it as she saw blood slowly oozing out of the holes on both sides, falling to the ground in a rythem.

Kelsey heard her name louder as the person who called was coming closer to her. She heard footsteps that were running then stopped as did the yelling. The next thing she knew, she was in someone's familiar arms being cradled like a baby. She glanced up and felt relief wash over her at the person she stared at. Her father, Torn.

"Did...did you do this?"

He hesitated at first as if not to believe that a five-year-old did this destruction. Kelsey nodded." I did, and I did it how you taught me," she lied so she could give him an answer. There was silence between them for awhile until Torn finally spoke." Come on. Let's go back home so I can clean you up," Kelsey nodded and let herself fall back. She was about to close her eyes when she caught something or someone in the dark. The silhouttee was all she could see from it but it made eye contact with her for only a second before it turned around and walked the other way.

The child didn't see what the color of the eyes were but she had a sense that she knew the owner of them for some reason.

She was about to tell Torn, but for some reason didn't. No matter how hard Kelsey tried to ignore it, the thing in the dark wouldn't leave her mind as did the fighting with the three Metal Heads wouldn't either. She knew that the way she acted wasn't her, but almost like someone else.

Or was it?

&&&

I'm still new at fighting but I hope it wasn't bad. So tell me if this got your excitement up a little or something else. Either way, please review.


	3. Ch 3 Left Behind

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and forgive me for not updating as soon as I wanted too. Well, here's chapter three. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Look at chapter one or two and they'll tell you.

Chapter Three: Left Behind

" Oh my God! Oh my God! OH MY GOD! She's going to die! And it's all your fault, Torn! If she hadn't gotten hurt from that-that _thing_, she wouldn't be in this mess!"

It was Erika. She had been freaked out ever since she saw her daughter in the

state she was in right now. Kelsey was sitting on the table while Torn was cleaning out the punctured holes so they wouldn't be infected. The child was all covered in the foul muck that was none other than the blood from the 'defeated' Metal Heads. Its odor stunk up the house after awhile that was soon making the Nodinean woman gag a little or pinch her nose so she wouldn't smell anything.

"For the twentieth time, it was a Metal Head-well, three Metal Heads I should say."

" Three? THREE! You make it sound like it's a piece of cake!"

" Because I'm not afraid of them as you are."

Erika glared at him but seemed to let it pass... for now.

Torn walked over to the counter where his brown, duffle bag was and took out a little bottle with a clear liquid in it, a small shot, black thread, and a needle. Torn walked back over to his daughter while Erika gapped at what he had when he placed them on the table." What are you going to do with all that stuff?" she asked while almost yelling at him. The Nodinean just stared at Erika for a moment like what-do-you-think-I'm-going-to-do look before averting his attention back to the bottle and shot that he held in his hands.

"First," the dreadlock Nodinean started as he stuck the needle of the shot on the top of the bottle," I'm going to take this stuff in the bottle in the shot so I can numb my daughter's arm," he said as he took out the shot. Torn pushed some of the liquid out so there is no air bubbles in the shot and stuck it in Kelsey's arm. The girl flinched at the contact of the neede to her skin while trying her best to ignore that it was there. She turned her head to the side so she could look outside of the small, kitchen window.

"Now... we have to wait for the numbing to start. It will only take a few minutes. Then I will sew her up and bandage it," Torn said and took out the shot. He took the needle off, threw it in the trash, picked up the needle for the black thread, and carried it to the sink and washed it with soap, rinsed it off, and dried it with a towel next to him.

"Is it numb yet?" Torn asked.

" I... don't know," the girl answered. Torn walked over to her and took the thread. He made a knot in it so it wouldn't come apart. He started to poke the needle on her skin to test it.

" Does that hurt?" he asked. Kelsey shook her head at this question before Torn started to sew up the holes while hearing Erika gasp a little.

"It doesn't hurt her," Torn told her.

" Well, how do you know?" Erika asked angrily.

"Because I know."

"Sure you do! I bet you had to sew yourself up all the time!"

"Not all the time. Depends how deep the cut is."

"So you do sew yourself up! Well, come on then, show me!"

"I'm a little busy right now Erika so can we talk about this later..."

"Why? I bet you don't even have stitches at all!"

Torn made a knot in the thread when he finished and put everything back in his bag. He took out some bandages and wrapped it around where Kelsey had gotten hurt. "There. Now it will be sore for a few days so be careful with that arm," Torn looked at the clock above the sink before turning back to his daughter." It's past your bedtime already, but you need to take a bath. Go to the bathroom and brush your teeth. I'll go and make a bath in a minute," he said. Kelsey jumped off the table and ran to the bathroom like her father had told her.

"Did you just ignore me?" Erika asked being shocked.

"Yes, I did. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I have a problem with that!"

"Well, I'm sorry. Maybe I ignored you because I had to sew up the holes in my daughter's arm!"

"Well, excuse me! You could have at least showed me your stitches."

"All you would see is very faded scars because I haven't gotten hurt the last time I was at Haven City."

"Really? Is it easy not getting hurt over there? Or did you get a promotion or something?"

"Actually, I did get a promotion to Second-in-Command and it is a lot harder then being a Krimson Guard."

"I see...well, where is the money? I need some of that too, you know."

"Money? I'm not giving you shit! Make your own damn money!"

"And how am I going to do that?"

"Oh, geez Erika, I don't know? Maybe you could get a JOB!"

"And what kind of job would I have!"

"Making tapestries, clothes, having a bakery, I don't know!"

"Well, I'm busy so I can't."

"You don't say? Well, what can make you so busy in this village, except doing the laundry?"

"Lots of things!"

"Like what?"

"None of your business!"

Torn sighed." Look. Let's not fight right now. I'm tired and I think your tired too, so let's just get some sleep," Erika did a 'humph' sound and stomped to her room which use to be theirs. She slammed the door behind her.

Torn started to massage his forehead while being stressed out. Why was she so difficult? She never really understood him and probably even their daughter. Well, that was what Torn thought, but he really didn't know if Erika knew her daughter that well or... maybe _he_ didn't know his own daughter that well from being away a lot. He really didn't want to think about it and decided that it was time to go make that bath of hers.

Torn walked through the tiny, living room to a door. He turned the knob of it before opening it up to reveal the bathroom. All that was inside there was a metal tub that could be picked up and placed anywhere if someone felt like it, a huge bowl of cold water with another bowl next to it that had the contents of foam being spit in it, and a cabinet that had a mirror in front. Kelsey had finished brushing her teeth since she was sitting on the floor, waiting.

She looked up to him with the dark, amber eyes of hers before giving him a small smile. He returned the gesture before saying:

" Is there water that has been heated up?"

Kelsey shook her head to give him an answer.

" I see... well, I'll go heat some water up so stay here and I guess try and wash that blood out of your clothes."

Torn went to do this for two trips since the cauldren that held the water was only so big. Plus the fire had to heat the water so it took a while. The Nodinean child did what she was told, but after the first time her father brought in the water and poured it in the metal tub, Kelsey stopped cleaning her clothes.

She stared in the mirror with a ghostly expression painted on her face, her eyes filled with emptiness. It was almost frightened to look at as Kelsey thought of the events that had happened.

All that blood haunted her mind the entire time she came to the house. The horrid memory wouldn't leave her like it was burned in her mind -no, she knew it was burned in her mind, forever. No matter how hard she would try to forget it, she couldn't. Kelsey just couldn't. As she stared at herself through the mirror, she thought for a second it was someone else looking back at her, not herself. With all the blood and dirt covering her face, anyone would have thought the same thing.

Kelsey was startled when her father opened the door and came in. She heard Torn pour the last fill of water in the tub as he waited for his daughter to turn to him. When she did, he said:

"Your bath is done, Kelsey. Go ahead and take one, but make sure to not take long since I have to put you to bed. Also, don't get your bandages wet."

After the Nodinean father said that, he walked out of the bathroom, closing the door after him, and sat on the couch to wait for his daughter to be finish.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kelsey came out of the bathroom with a towel around her as she walked up the stairs. Torn decided to wait for about ten minutes before heading upstairs. He counted the minutes that were meant to pass by, believing that would be enough for his child to be dressed and in bed already. He stood up, getting off the counch and went to the spiral staricase.

Torn walked up the stairs to the wooden door and creaked it open to peek inside. There, he saw Kelsey sleeping in her bed. Torn walked in and sat on the edge of the bed. "You can open your eyes," he said. Kelsey's long ears twitched as her eyes opened. She sat up in bed.

"How did you know I wasn't asleep?" she asked.

" Your eyes were too tight to be asleep and your breathing wasn't as calm as it should be, but your doing better," he answered.

Kelsey smirked, but it disappeared quickly." Why do you and Mother fight?" she asked. Torn sighed at this question.

"Well, me and your Mother weren't fighting, but more like yelling at each other. We just have our differences," he answered. The girl nodded.

"Hey, I'm proud of you today."

"Of what?"

"Defeating those Metal Heads. How'd you do it?"

Kelsey hesitated at the question as it took her a moment to answer it.

"It just came... natural to me. I didn't really think I could defeat them."

"Well, I did," Torn said. He ruffled her hair and kissed her on top of her head. "Now go to sleep, My Little Warrior," he stood up and went out the door, closing it behind him softly.

Torn flopped on the couch, thinking of his daughter's answer being good or bad at what she said, but was so exhausted and went to sleep instantly without waking up once through the night like he does in Haven City.

Kelsey, though, was still lying in her bed wide-awake. She couldn't go to sleep because something seemed to seep its way in her mind. It was the thought of the dark figure in the woods. What was it? Or _who_ was it she should be asking. The girl knew she had to find out, but if she doesn't then she would just try and ignore it.

If she could...

**_Four'O clock in the morning in Nodina_**

Torn slowly opened his eyes that revealed the small, living room he had been sleeping in. He sat up from the couch, stretched his arms and neck before he stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Torn looked in the refrigerator and grabbed a jug of yakkow milk. He wished that he could eat them, but they were the village's only drink supply, except for water.

He took a swing of it and wiped his mouth on his arm then placed it back in the fridge. Torn wanted to ask and tell Chief Leron something today before anyone in the hut woke up and perfect timing, too.

He stepped out of the front door and walked down the dirt road to Chief Leron's hut. It was still dark outside while Torn was walking on the road, wrapping his arms around himself to keep warm. When he got to his desitination, he knocked on the door and waited patiently.

Leron's hut was only one story, but may I say huge. Torn had been in the hut many times- practically lived there, actually. Everyone else in the entire village rarely had a chance to get a peek in it. Most of the Nodineans envied him for having such special treatment from Leron when he was just a child. Some still envy him today for having such a close friendship with their leader. Torn gave no consideration of it, but there were somedays- when he was a child- where _he_ would envy them.

The door in front of him opened and there he saw Chief Leron in a white, night robe. "FOR GOD SAKES! Leave me alone- oh, Torn," Leron seemed startled at the sight in front of him, but only smiled and explained to a confused Torn why he 'raised' his voice at him.

" Forgive me, Torn. I didn't expect it to be you, but those no good pesturing kids who keep on throwing mud at my door and sometimes face... especially Kelsey," he murmured the last part, but Torn heard it. The Nodinean father tried not to smirk at what his leader just told him, no matter how hard it was. _Well, what do you know? Like father like daughter_, Torn thought.

Leron cleared his throat to get the other's attention, which he got immediately from the warrior. " Well, don't be a stranger, Torn. Please come in, come in," he gestured with his hands.

Torn nodded and stepped in the hut. It was very toasty inside with the fire in the fireplace going as he watched as Leron sat on a chair near the fire and gestured him to sit by him in the other chair." Don't be shy. Sit, sit," Torn walked over to the chair and sat in it. The chair felt very comfortable and puffy when he sat on it." Now what brings you here at this time of the hour?" asked Leron. Torn licked his lips before he answered.

"Well...um... I wanted to tell you that I can't stay here anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when I leave to go to Haven City...I won't be coming back here... in Nodina."

"I see... and why do you wish to attend this sort of thing?"

"Because of Erika. I can't stay or sleep in the same hut with her unless we get in an argument or fight. And... the job I got in Haven City. I guess the second one is more of the reason than Erika, really. Since it does deal with the Underground..."

"Well Torn, if that is your decision on that, I... won't stop you. Even if you're like a son to me... But what about your daughter? Have you not put that into consideration in this decision of yours."

"You see... that is another thing I wanted to tell you- ask you, I mean... I want to take Kelsey with me. To live with me in Haven City."

Leron hesitated before he spoke as he started to play with his hands a little.

"Torn... I don't think you should... take her."

"Why not?"

"Well, she is only five years old and she would have to leave her mother and friends behind. Besides, Haven City isn't the best place for a five-year-old girl right now."

"I know, I know... Since Baron Praxis is still looking for that woman that was pregnant with Damas's child...-"

"Yes, and that is why she can't go. It's dangerous there and I have heard that he wants every child there captured and most likely killed!"

"But I'll hide her from him, and keep her safe, and-

"-No Torn. It is dangerous for her to go there. As the leader of Nodina, my job is to protect the people and the generations to come from them as I live, not send them to their death! I know that isn't what you want, Torn. I... know you don't want Kelsey to die the same way your parents did on that unfateful day."

The dreadlocked elf averted his eyes to the ground before saying to Leron in a cold voice he would use only in Haven City, mostly:

" They have _nothing_ to do with what we're talking about."

" I disagree, Torn. You _know_ there is a greater chance she could be killed the same way as they were, especially now. No... I will not allow that to happen to your daughter so you should choose what is best for her and _not_ what is best for you."

Torn brought his gaze up to the elf in front of him and sighed at the "tiny" situation." Your right...it is best if she stays here. Especially when I join the Underground when I get back. The Shadow said with my information about the Baron will be good for me becoming Second-in-Command there, but... if I do join... I wouldn't be able to come back here for a long time and miss Kelsey growing up... and I don't want to miss that," Leron stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He squeezed it gently.

"It is for the best, Torn. Even if it means you have to miss her growing up... but at least she'll be safe from danger's way." Torn stood up and faced Leron.

"...Thank you... I'll... ah ...be leaving in two weeks at dawn, but before I go, can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

Torn looked Leron straight in his eyes, his expression becoming serious all of the sudden as did his tone of voice when he spoke.

" ...Train her, Leron. Train my daughter to become a great warrior in Nodina as you did the same with me. I... wish it would be me being her teacher, finishing the training I just started with her, but... I must go back to Haven City. The people need me."

The chief just stared at him, his face showing no expression when he gave the Nodinean warrior the only answer he had.

"Of course, Torn. I would be _honored _to train- no, _finish _training- the daughter of the greatest warrior from The Five Villages."

Torn didn't even give a hint of relief or joy at the approval given to him. Only a nod to confirm to Leron that he understood before walking over to the front door and opening it. The coldness from the air hit his entire body that he shivered slightly when it touched his pale skin "Wait!" Leron said. The Nodinean father stood still, his back showed to the other. Leron waited for a moment to see if the man that was once a student under his care would turn to him, but came to the conclusion that he wouldn't before saying:

" ...Always remember Torn, she'll always be in your heart where ever you go."

Torn only took a quick glance behind him before walking out of the door and into the morning breeze.

&&&&&

Torn never went anywhere without his daughter before he left. They would both tell each other what had happened during the time they were apart while taking a walk around the village, Kelsey watching her father spar off with the other warriors and amazingly still able to defeat them, and race each other with the leapers they owned (except, only after Kelsey went to school. She goes to school for only five days a week). Sometimes the tattoed elf would practice with her skills she had learned as a training warrior and even got Kelsey her very own knives.

Torn still remembered the shocked look that was plastered on her face when he gave them to her. The same size as his warrior knives, these knives were not as fancy as his nor did they have a gold hilt on them. There were no curves in them also as real warrior knives would have when given to a Nodinean completing his or her training. Since Kelsey was still training to become one, she was not allowed to have warrior knives for herself until completing the training that would take years.

"I made this for you," Kelsey said as it was the last day Torn stayed in Nodina. She gave him a bracelet with beads on it as the color of red, black, blue, yellow, orange, and green in horizontal lines with purple dots decorated in each row of solid color while spaced out like: Dot...Dot...Dot... and so on.

" It's beautiful, Kelsey! Thank you," he thanked her as he put on the bracelet and hugged her with one arm slanged over her shoulders as she leaned in his side when Torn brought her closer. He let her go after a few seconds later.

"I made it for you because you gave me my very own knifes! I hope you like it?"

"Are you kidding? I love it! This will always remind me of you when I go to Haven City tomorrow."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Can I come with you?"

Torn averted his eyes away from his daughter for only a second before looking back at her and answered her." You know you can't. I mean, I would love to take you, but it's dangerous there now... you might get hurt," Kelsey nodded.

" I understand, but when you come home next time, you'll take me, right?" she asked.

In his heart, Torn felt a stinging pain like a needle that has just been in fire. Next time? He knew there probably wasn't gong to be a next time, but he hoped there was as he forced himself to give away a small smile. "Next time, you can come with me. I promise," Kelsey gave off a huge smile and surprisingly hugged her father, who hugged her back with a fake smile on his face. " Thank you! You're the best father that anyone should have!" She squealed before letting go of Torn, who only felt more guilty inside himself.

" Now let's race each other with our leapers!" exclaimed the girl.

Torn nodded and they went to get their leapers at the corral they had that was behind their hut. As they chosen the two leapers they were going to use, Kelsey and Torn jumped over "obstacles" (a.k.a. fences, cats, dogs and people) and ran by people or ran over them, but only once with their leapers ( which they got a few yells at and a very rude, profantiy word that one Nodinean said, who Torn flipped off when his daughter wasn't watching), the two were getting very tired, as it was dusk already.

Kelsey halted her green leaper, Tama, in front of their hut where her father was there waiting with his red leaper, Faria, for her," Man!" she said as she climbed off her leaper. "You beat me again!" Torn smirked at this.

" I always do."

"Yeah, but you have Faria and she's the fastest running leaper we have out of our other leapers."

"True, but Tama is still pretty fast."

"Well, not fast enough, but at least you didn't sell her or Faria."

"Sometimes I wish I did sell Faria. A red leaper is very rare to find these days, you know. People will pay a lot of money to have her."

"But you didn't."

"No, I didn't because she was the only red in the litter. Besides, Faria is very fond of you."

"So are the other leapers."

"Not like Faria. She's only fond of you and me. Unlike the others who are fond of everyone."

Torn got off of his leaper and grabbed her reins." Come on, let's put these two up," Kelsey nodded and grabbed Tama's reins. The two put up their leapers in the corral and went inside.

"Man! I'm so hungry! I wish we had some fish."

"You know fish isn't easy to catch or get. Our village only gets about sixty fish a month and that isn't a lot, but..."

"But what?"

"I did get a fish earlier this morning. It isn't big, but it will fill both of our stomachs a little."

"No way! Can we eat it right now?"

"I have to cook it first, stupid."

"Hey! Don't call me stupid, stupid!"

They both started to laugh at the comment before they got ready for dinner.

**_After Dinner_**

"That was some good fish!"

"No kidding. I haven't had fish in a long time."

"Yep." The Nodinean girl suddenly yawned outloud.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, Kelsey."

"But it's only nine."

"It's almost eleven! We were talking more then eating and I've kept you up longer then I wanted. Now go to bed."

"Fine..." sighed Kelsey as she walked up to her room. She didn't feel like changing, being tired already, and just went to bed in her clothes ( which were the same ones that had blood all over them until Kelsey washed them when she woke up.) The warmth from the blankets made her relax more as she curled up.

A few minutes later, she heard her door open and footsteps approaching her. She knew it was her father who walked in. He always does every night as she felt him kiss her on the head and heard him say goodnight before he walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him.

Torn started to pack his things in his brown, duffle bag and changed into his uniform. He didn't want to wear his armor so he just kept it in his bag. Walking over to a drawer, he took out a piece of paper and pencil.

He sat at the table and started to write. It took him an hour to write what he needed to because he wanted to make sure the person he was writing to understood what he was saying, and because he was remembering everything that had happened while he was there.

After he proofread it, Torn threw his duffle bag on his back and walked up the stairs to his daughter's room and placed it on her desk. He knew she would find it. Considering that it was the only thing on her desk. He walked over to Kelsey and stroked her hair that began to get very weavy. It always does every night.

He watched her sleep peacefully as she dreamt. Wishing that he could take her with him, but couldn't because he always had the picture of the Baron killing her with his cold, bare hands which made him have a chill go up his spine as he thought of that.

"Goodbye, My Little Warrior."

Torn kissed her on the top of her head then stood up and walked out of her room for the last time.

As he went out of his daughter's room, heading for the front door, and stepping into the morning's breeze, he started walking to where he would be picked up. Dawn was appoarching so he knew it would be soon.

**_ Back to his Daughter's room_**

Kelsey stirred in her sleep a few minutes later after her father left her room. She slowly opened her eyes from something bugging her. Not like an itch, but more like something she had to do; something important she had to do.

She flipped over on her other side and was about to go back to sleep when she spotted something on her desk. _Weird? _she thought and got out of bed to walk over to it.

She saw that it was a piece of paper folded on her desk. Kelsey picked it up and unfolded it. It was a letter from her father as she scanned it over and gasped.

The paper she held slid out of her hand and fell to the ground like a leaf. Kelsey couldn't believe what it told her. She turned around towards her window and saw only colors in the sky and not the sun at all." There's still time," she said to herself as she ran out of her room while still seeing the words in her mind.

_Kelsey,_

_I know your not use to getting letters from me, but there's a reason I am writing this to you._

The girl ran out of the front door and down the dirt road. Praying to God that he hasn't left.

_I won't be coming back to Nodina. You might be thinking for only a couple of months, but I'm not. I won't be returning there for years probably because... well, let's just say for many reasons._

She ran through the village to get to the hill where on the other side was her

father.

_I wanted to take you with me to Haven City, but you wouldn't be safe with me there. No matter how much I wanted to bring you with me, to stay with me, I had to think of what was best for you so I decided that you should stay in Nodina where you would be safe._

_I went to Chief Leron last week and asked him if he would continue your training for me since I am unable to now. I hope you won't be angry at me with this decision, but it is the only way if you wish to be a warrior. Besides, if he was able to train me into the "greatest warrior of all The Five Villages" as everyone puts it, then I know he'll train you well. So please be good for your first training session with him and the other boys that are his students, which sadly is every boy in the village whose father isn't a Long- Knive fighter. Remember, it starts thirty minutes after school and 1:00 p.m. on weekends. _

Kelsey started to run up the hill while being out of breath from the lack of oxygen and rest, but she didn't care how much it hurt her. She just kept on running, determined to get to him.

_I'm sorry that you have to read this letter. I may never see you again, but I hope I'm wrong. I won't even see you grow up and I wish I would be there for you when you need me, but I won't._

_Just remember that I love you with all my heart, My Little Warrior, and I will always be with you wherever you go. I guess this is it. I'm sorry for leaving you like this. Goodbye._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father, Torn_

The child made it to the top of the hill and saw her father about to walk in the transporter.

"FATHER!"

Torn turned his head to where he heard the callling of his name and saw his daughter running to him. The Nodinean warrior was shock at what he saw before realizing she had ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He did the same thing. " Kelsey! Why are you here?"

"I don't want you to go!"

"I have no choice. You wouldn't understand why I have to leave."

"I would if you just tell me! Take me with you so you can tell! I don't want you to go, Father!"

"Kelsey..."

Torn made her face him and saw her eyes filled with tears. It broke his heart seeing her like this. This is why he didn't want to tell her to her face because he would see her like this; because he would make her sad. He would make her cry and he didn't want to do that.

"I can't take you with me or you'll be in dangered and I won't take the risk of getting you killed."

He rocked her back and forth in his arms, feeling tears prick at the edge of his eyes, but making sure they wouldn't come out.

"Never forget to train hard Kelsey so you can become a warrior. No matter what anyone says to you, train to be the best- no, the _greatest_ like every boy and man in The Five Villages want to be. Remember what I taught you, My Little Warrior, but always remember most of all that I love you."

He kissed her on the forehead one last time.

"Goodbye."

Torn let go of his daughter, feeling her slip away from him and turned his back to her. He walked in the red transporter and turned around to see her as the door started to come up.

The last thing he saw from Kelsey was a single tear falling down her face over her cheek. The door closed shut and lifted off the ground to Haven City.

Kelsey saw her father leave as he took that shining star from her. She only let a single tear out and kept the rest in as she swore to herself that she would see him again.

Kelsey knew that she wasn't ready to go, but she would know when the time came as she watched her father leave. She would train harder, become the warrior he said she would be. Then, when the time came, she would reunite them.

Until then, she would just cry silently to herself with no tears falling out of her amber, brown eyes because he left her.

**_Nine years later... _**

_**&&&&&&&&**_

**_A/N: _**I don't think the ending was very sad, but oh well. Anyway, I guess you might be wondering how Torn's parents died and all and probably want me to tell you. Well, sorry. I can't. That's in another story I might make...

Also, if anyone is thinking that this story is just like the video game or following it: Kameo: Elements of Power, then you're wrong. Even if I've never played the game or have the system to play it on, I hate copying other's works.

And besides, I came up with this story line and story TWO years ago. I just wanted to tell you that and to review, ok? Ok! Also if you haven't reviewed, can you please review? If not, that's okay. Well, see ya!

The Sacred Heart 2


End file.
